Maple Ice
by Alice-Rose-Teatime
Summary: Canada is fed up with being sat on. But his attack works a little to well. Rus/Can Lovey-Dovey.
1. Chapter 1

Canada sat in the meeting room. It was 2:30pm and he had half an hour until the meeting. He was bored. Extremely bored. Normally he would have something to watch as the other nations argued, flirted or even cooked. The rowdiness of the other countries was highly entertaining. He often didn't do anything at these meeting but watch and listen. Even if he were to speak up no one would hear him and he would by ignored by most of the countries.

The large oak doors open and Canada turned to see who it was.

Shivers ran over his body as a large Russian man came into the room. "First one here" he chuckled to himself as he walked over to the table "as always".

Russia stood next to the chair were the Canadian was sitting for a second before sitting down on Canada himself. Canada let out a small squeak as the Russian sat on his lap and pulled out his note pad and pen. Russia shifted in his chair pushing his ass closer to Canada's groin.

Canada something inside him snap. If this Russian wouldn't notice him even when he was sitting on him he'd have to make him notice him. Canada wrapped his arms around Russia's waist and found it was surprisingly thin. Russia screamed.

It was high pitched and girly and it made Canada's ears ring. Russia got off of the leather seat and spun around to look at the chair. He gasped in surprise as he saw Canada. After a moment his face went back to his normal childish, but evil, smile. "Canada! What are you doing there?" he laughed lightly and sat on the table in front of Canada's seat.

Canada cute little face turned into a cute little pout "I was here the whole time! You just didn't notice me! Again!" Russia could tell Canada was angry, even if he's voice was just louder than a whisper. Canada spun in his chair so that it was facing away from the Russian.

Russia came up behind the large chair and his hand touched the Canadian's chin tilting it upwards. Russia leaned down from behind the chair and kissed Canada's lips gently.

The kiss was more like having a butterfly land on his lips before flying away, but Canada couldn't help but blush at the brief contact. Russia turned the chair so that it was facing him. He got to his knees. Even on his knees he was still taller than the siting Canadian. Their heads were about level and Russia stared into the smaller of the two's light violet eyes. Canada suddenly became the timid, shy Canadian Ivan knew so well. The Canadian began to squirm lightly in his seat and moved his eyes away from Russia's.

"Russi-!" He was cut off.

"Call me Ivan, da?" Russia said. Calling a nation by their human name was a big privilege that you could only obtain by becoming a family member or friend.

"Rus- Ivan. I… um….. you may call me Matthew! I-If you like" he blurted out; he was too embarrassed to think about the fact that he had just revealed his human name to Russia. The Russian smiled a large, happy smile before tackling the Canadian. The seat fell backwards and Russia ended up on top of Canada.

He looked down at the small figure under him. He was so cute! Russia just wanted to hug him forever!

"I'm so happy, Matvew!" Russia laughed as he pulled Canada close to his chest.

"Ivan why are you so happy?" Canada honestly didn't see what there was to be so happy about. The Russian stared at him with a blank expression before giggling at him.

"Didn't you know!" he chuckled lightly "When two nations exchange names they become a couple! That is why I am happy, da!" Canada stared at the Russian in shock. They had just exchanged names! Did that mean that he and Ivan were…..were a c-couple!? His head spun from the thought. What would Ivan be like in a relationship!? Would he be cruel and mean, like all the stories said! Or would he have a change in attitude and be sweet and nice, maybe even loving! "I thought it was just friends!" Canada squeaked.

This was all too much for the Canadian to proses and he fainted.

Russia watched as the small Canadian fainted into his chair. He chuckled lightly before pulling Matthew into his arms bridle style. He walked quietly to the door before fumbling with the knob. He was in the corridor when he saw the first of his new boyfriend's relatives.

France walked down the hall when he saw Russia. At first he wasn't all that worried about seeing the large man, he had to move around somehow so why not use the hall, it was when he saw his young Canada in the man's arms when that he started to worry. France rushed up to Russia.

"Russia! What are you doing with Canada!?" He said trying to get his Canadian out of the Russians arms. Russia, being bigger and stronger, had no trouble pushing the man away without waking him Matthew up. Russia smiled at the French man "I'm just taking Matvew up to my room" he purred before going past France and headed for the elevator.

Francis stood in the hall. He didn't move a muscle. How had Russia known Matthews name?! That privilege was for family members and lovers only! Francis was almost completely shore that he had no relation to Russia, so he couldn't be a family member, but that only left them being lovers. Francis couldn't see Matthew boing something that bold so it had to be Russia who started their relationship.

Ivan placed Matthew in the bed in his room. The news must have been to much for the small man to handle. Pulling the blanket up around his new lover Ivan watched as the Canadian moved so that his head was the only thing Ivan could see. It was adorable and Ivan wanted to touch the silk of his pale skin. Matthew moved again and some of the blanket fell reviling his curved hips. His shirt was riding up so Ivan could see part of the man's stomach. It, like everything else on this man, was cute and slightly cubby but in a muscular way.

He sat next to the sleeping Canadian until he himself could stay awake no more. He slipped in to the bed next to Matthew and hugged him softly before, he too, fell asleep.

Ivan dreamed of his new life with his lovely Canadaian.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for BlackRoseGirl666**

Matthew awoke slowly the next day. His mind was fuzzy and he didn't want to open his eyes. He held onto something large and soft. It was like a teddy bear. The large soft thing hugged him back pulling him into its chest. Matthew liked the feeling of the large soft thing. It made him feel safe.

A small grumble came from the Large soft thing and Matthew opened his eyes.

"AAAaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Screamed Matthew.

"AAAaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Screamed Ivan.

The two of them fell silent and stared at each other. Ivan's large purple eyes gazed into Matthews violet ones. They sat in bed for ten minutes like this.

"Sooooooooooo-" said Matthew trying to break the tension. His eyes looked over the large Russian before him. Ivan was well built with medium size muscles and a slightly childish face. It was cute in Matthew opinion.

"how did you sleep?" Ivan asked softly. Damn! He really was like a child! With his baby face and cute voice!

"Ummmm….. well….. I guess" Matthew mumbled softly "What about y-you?"

Ivan blushed lightly " I slept good, da" he put on a large, fake, smile. True be told Ivan had not slept well. All night he'd been hugged in awkward positions by Matthew, not that he didn't like that, it's just that it's hard to sleep when someone's got their legs in between your own legs. Touching his groin without even knowing you were doing it.

Ivan stared at Matthew without saying a word. Matthew was getting self-conscious under Ivan's eye and began to squirm. Ivan continued to watch him. In his mind Matthew was a small, extremely cute, fragile thing. He wasn't sure how he was meant to treat him. Ivan had truthfully never been in a healthy relationship and ,as such, didn't know what to say. In almost all the relationships Ivan had been in they'd have sex and that was it. As they hadn't had sex on their first night Ivan felt uncomfortable. You see, if they'd had sex (rape) he would have known what to do next (pretend it didn't happen, but allow them to rape him until the relationship was over). But as Matthew hadn't raped him Ivan just sat there.

Matthew looked into Ivan's eyes as he stared off into space. Ivan's eyes were sad, he decide, He must have a long history. Matthew, unknown to Ivan, had not been in a healthy relationship either. His brother always used him to gain an advantage, England had never really seen him as a son and France, well, truth be told there wasn't much to say for him, Matthew always felt like a replacement of Joan.

"Do you what some pancakes?" Ivan asked softly. Matthew's eyes light up at the mention of his favourite food. He jumped from the bed and pulled Ivan up with him.

"Yes! I love pancakes! I meen…." He blushed "yes please" the last part was whispered. Ivan chuckled at Matthews little outburst of happiness . Ivan took Matthew to the kitchen area of his hotel room. Taking out flour, milk, egg and sugar he began to mix it together. Once the pancake mix was smooth and slightly runny. He got a frying pan out and stole a glance at Matthew. He was surprised to find that Matthews eyes were stuck firmly on him.

His heart skipped a beat. That look. It was the look of a predator. This was it. He was going to get out of his seat, walk up to Ivan and rape him on the floor of the kitchen. Ivan closed his eyes in anticipation. He hated the horror of it all, it made him sick. But nothing happen. He opened his eyes again to see Matthew still staring at him.

But Ivan soon realised that he wasn't staring at him exclusively. Matthew was staring at the pancake mix. Ivan breathed a sigh of relief. God he'd been scared.

Going back to the stove top he did at trick that Ukraine had taught to him when he was young. Soon a stack of heart shaped pancakes sat on the table. Matthew took a large portion of the pancakes leaving just enough for Ivan. They eat in silence, a mutual feeling of content fell over them.

The silence was broken by the Canadian "Do you have any Maple Syrup?"

"I think so…. Just let me go check…." Ivan said getting out of his seat. Going to the cupboard he peered inside. "Wait a second… Ah! Here we go!" he turned around holding the maple syrup in his hand triumphantly. Bringing his prize back to the table he placed it before the small blond.

"Yes! Pancakes always taste better when there's maple syrup!" Matthew chirped happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is for yorkshiretea! **

After two months together Ivan and Matthew had gotten into a routine. They had lunch together on Monday, on Tuesday they went somewhere, Friday they'd go to each-others house to talk about politics and the health of the world and on Sunday they did something romantic.

This set up was going well and both were happy to take thing slowly. They only held hands most of the time and kissed softly when they were sure no one was watching. They were content with none of the other nations knowing about them. But this bliss wouldn't last for long as America was due to stay at Canada's house for a week.

"But why! Why can't I come with you! I want to go out too!" America cried, clinging to Matthews leg. "And why are you dressed up in a suit and tie!? You look way too fancy to just be going out!" Matthew was indeed wearing a suit and tie and that was because it was Sunday. Ivan had given him the address on an extremely fancy restaurant in town.

"Alfred! Let go of my leg!" he shouted at his older brother. "I have stuff to do and people to see! So I have to get going!" Kicking his brother of his leg Matthew stormed out the door and got to his car as fast as he could.

"What are you doing! Please! If you tell me where you're going I'll leave you alone for…..um…. about an hour" for Matthew that was enough for him to make up a lie.

"Alfred….. I'm …. making arrangements for…. a… party! Yes a party!" as soon as he said that he regretted it. Alfred practically tackled him to the ground!

"OH! BROTHER A PARTY! THAT'S SO FANTACTIC AND ADRESSLKSNENGLANDDLEKVRYLIKEUNLA KHOT GIRLFJETKLA KLERNV.K, ASHOTGIRLKFJVNHKSD KEVNQKL,L S!#(P* #^!( $*&_)&(!#_*&~!) his word all melded into one long line of incomprehensible shit.

"Al! Alfred! Get off me! I'm in a suit!"

"Can I invite all my friends? And England! And France! And PRUSSIA! ANDEVERYONE!" Alfred called as he ran back into the Canadians home.

"Soooooo~. You're throwing a party~" Ivan purred to Matthew across the table. Matthew had been right to wear a suit the restaurant was extremely fancy! There was a silk table cloth on every table and the cutlery looked to be real silver. All the waiters had ties and black suits.

True be told one of the waiters had thought that Matthew himself worked there. Ivan had nearly knocked the man out when he told Matthew to "get back to work and stop irritating the customers". Ivan himself looked like a star compared to everyone else. He wore a dark silver suit that was made too fit him perfectly and he had entered with three other men in black suits around him. Ivan had explained that they were there for his safety because someone had made a fret to his life.

"Yes. I had to make up an excuse to get him to let me go out" Matthew sighed as a waiter brought their food to them. "Imagine that! Having to make an excuse to go out from my own house! Ha!" Matthew laughed.

"Can I come, too? It sounds like it would be fun, da!" Ivan giggled, clapping his hands together. Ivan began to munch on the food set out before him. "This is very good! What is it?" he asked the waiter.

"That's SO like you~" the Canadian hummed to himself happily, eating his Mastutake mushroom soup with strips of Wagyu steak. Matthew couldn't believe that Ivan was paying for all this! It was too much.

"What is 'SO like' me~?" Ivan purred to his lover. Taking a piece of meat in his mouth.

"It's 'so like you' to order something you've never heard of or had before~" Matthew said poking his tongue out.

"Da. That is true! So-" he said taking a sip of wine "can I come to the party or not?". Matthew grunted happily as he ate his soup.

"Of course you can come-" he said hitting Ivan on the back of his head playfully "silly~"

The music was loud and Matthew could feel the beginnings of a head ache forming inside his drain. He watched as people danced and gyrated onto each other. He took another sip of beer from his glass and his head became fuzzy. How many of these had he had? Oh well! Who cares he thought before getting up to fill up his cup.

Slowly he pushed his way through the crowd and to the table with the brinks on it. When he got there he began to wondered were Ivan was. He was supposed to have arrived an hour ago and Matthew was beginning to worry. Filling his cup he walked outside to the veranda of his small home. He pulled out his phone and began to dial but was cut off by his brother bumping into him.

"Yo Matty! This party is awesome!" he grinned brightly at his brother "What ya doing out here all by yourself?" he asked picking Matthew in the cheek. "You should go inside and pick up some chicks!" he laughed at the idea of his brother finding someone.

"I'm just calling Iv-Russia to see where he is" Matthew sighed at his brother. "Dude! Why the hell you calling him? He's just going to kill the mood! Literally!" he continued to laugh in that annoying way of his that set Matthew's teeth on edge. A familiar drunken anger began to boil in his gut "I don't see why the two of you are on speaking terms. He's like, totally, going to rape and kill you one night" he punched Matthew in the shoulder playfully, but very hard, forgetting his strength "I'm wouldn't be surprise if the reason he isn't here is because he found some unwilling nation to push up against some wall!" America just kept going on "I notice Latvia isn't here. Maybe he's the unlucky nation!"

"You know what! Fuck you Alfred!" he received a punch to the face and Matthew went back inside the house. Slowly he walked through the crowd and to the stairs. Going up them he came to his room. Once inside he quickly packed a bag with his keys, his phone and his wallet. Coming back down the stairs he came face to face with England.

"What the hell was that for!" he was clearly angry about Alfred's face, which was beginning to bloom with a deep purple bruise. "He didn't do anything wrong and you just punch him in the face! What's up with that!?" he continued to fume, not letting Canada get a word in "Besides he was just talking about Russia! And everything he said was true anyway so why are you so angry!?"

"I'm just-"

"He's a god damn Rapist! I can't understand you're infatuation with him!"

"Well we-"

"I mean how could-"

"Shut the fuck up England!" England closed his mouth in surprise "Fuck! I'm god damn fucking angry because he's my fucking boyfriend! I have a right to be angry! How would you feel if France started to talk about America like that! Ha?" England continued to stare "Oh don't give me that look! Like you're any better. You're fucking going out with your brother! At least me and Ivan aren't related!" he began to walk around the brit. "I'm going to find my Boyfriend! I think he's in trouble" with that he walked to the front door and slammed it shut.

"Hey, Arty? What was that about?" Alfred came over cradling his cheek.

"M-Matthew's going out with Russia!" England blurted in his face.

"The fuck!?"

"Ivan if you get this message I'm just wondering where you are?"

"Ivan are you there? I'm starting to get really worried!"

"Ivan! Please tell me you're ok!? I-I just n-ne-ed to know y-you'r-re ok!"

Ivan's body ached as he looked down at his phone… which was on the roof of his car? It was like the gravity had been turned off and now all the things that could move were on the roof of his car. He felt gravity kick in and he noticed that his arm was hanging limp from its socket. He turned too looked at Latvia, who was sitting next to him.

The Latvian's head was bleeding as was his arm. He looked really pale and slowly Russia reached out with his good hand. "Latvia" he called "Latvia?" Ivan began to struggle against his seat belt, which was the only thing holding his to his seat. He got it undone and fell to the ground/roof of his car. Looking out of one of the windows all he could see was grass, glass and blood.

He slowly got up and hit his head on his seat which was now above him. A pain shot through his leg as he went to Latvia and he gasped but kept crawling. He undid the boys belt and held onto him as he fell so he had a more comfortable landing than Ivan did.

His phone beeped at him and he turned to look at it. "Yo Commie dood! You had better be ok! Mattie is balling his eyes out because you won't pick up your phone! You had better not be with slut right now! Or I am going to punch your lights out!" Ivan heard Matthew's voice in the background "A-Alfred! He's p-probably just caught in traffic!" he heard America laugh "No way dude! I bet he's, like, got some chick!"

There was silence before Matthew spoke again "I don't think so" his voice was soft "He wouldn't do that" Alfred laughed at him. "He's not like that Alfred! H-He w-wouldn'n't!" there was a short silence before Alfred spoke again.

"Why on earth wouldn't he? You're, like, the most boring, unnoticeable person in the world!" Ivan could hear the Canadian walk to his brother before there was a loud thump on the floor "Why the Hell did you do that!?" he scoffed a Matthew. "You know it's true! I bet he's only dating you because he can't go out with me! I mean~ You're basically me. Just not as awesome" tears fell from Ivan's eyes "Or cute" he wanted to smash the phone "Or noticeable or loveable or …." He went on and on, listing all of Matthews's bad points and some things that didn't even exist.

"You bastard" Ivan hissed at the phone before turning it off. "I'll get you for this!" and a plan began to form in his head. It was an evil, malleolus plan that would break Alfred and show him what it was like to be ignored and forgotten. "Sir! Are you ok!?" someone from outside called to him. Ivan looked out of the car to the man standing there. He began to cry at the man as he helped Ivan out of the car "Ravis! Ravis is still in the car!" he was placed on the ground as the man went back to get Ravis out. Ivan shook before passing out. His plan would have to wait. Right now he needed to get to a hospital before he lost too much blood.


End file.
